Beginnings
by Bekah17
Summary: A collection of H-mails and Hogwarts IM's. Prequel to upcoming stories. Harry is Sevs apprentice. HHr ship. One-shot. Complete.


To: 'Mione

From: Green Eyes

Subject: Hey

Hey Hermione! How are you? I cannot believe Hogwarts made a way for us all to communicate over the summer. This is great. –Harry

To: Green Eyes

From: The Book Worm

Subject: Re: Hey

Hey Harry. I'm doing great. Yeah, this Hogwarts Net thing is pretty cool. It also gives unlimited access to online books and supplies. Harry can you believe it? Now I can order books off of this and not ever leave. Granted I want to get out but every time I need a book I wont have to go searching. I can just order it! This is great! Have you started your homework? –Hermione

To: The Book Worm

From: Snitch Chaser

Subject: Re: Re: Hey

Hi Hermione. Yes, I have started my homework. I am elated to do my homework actually. Do you know if we can order all of our school supplies on here and then just have them sent to us or not? –Harry

To: My Favorite Best Friend

From: The Know It All

Subject: Re 3: Hey

Harry, I'm not sure if you can order all of your school supplies or not. I'm going to say probably not though. How is Madam Malkin going to measure you for your new robes otherwise yah know? As for book and that sort of thing though.. Quills, parchment, ect, then yeah, I think you can. I am so proud of you Harry! How far have you gotten on your work? Maybe we can compare ideas and so forth. –Mione

To: My New Homework Pal

From: The H-mail King

Subject: Re 4: Hey

Mione huh? Wow. I didn't think you let anyone call you Mione. So far for homework, I have done Herbology, Charms, DADA, and part of Transfiguration. I still need to do Potions, COMC, Occulemency, Legilimency, and Healing. What about you? How far have you gotten or are you all done? –Har

To: The H-mail King?

From: The Brainiac

Subject: Re 5: Hey

Yes Mione. Only you can call me that though. I swear if Ron calls me that I might just smack him upside the head with Hogwarts: A History. I have done Herbology, Charms, DADA, Potions, COMC and Transfiguration. I still need to do Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, and Healing. Harry, have you set up you HIM? –Mione

To: The Brainiac

From: Har

Subject: Re 6: Hey

HIM? What is that Mione?

To: Har

From: Mione

Subject: Re 7: Hey

HIM is the Hogwarts Instant Messenger. All you do is go to the Hogwarts main sight. Click on the communications tab. Then hit downloads and click on Hogwarts Instant Messenger. When you get it, my Screen Name is "OtterGirl".

To: OtterGirl

From: Who knows

Subject: RE 8: Hey

Mione, I have HIM now but what should my screen name be? I have no clue what-so-ever. –Har

To: Har

From: OtterGirl

Subject: Names…

Sorry, decided to finally start a new email. It was getting kind of long. Um.. I'm not sure what you should do for a screen name. I know as soon as you choose one though it shows up on the server so others can contact you. Hmm let me see.. how about one of thses…

The Boy Who Lived

Pronglet

Shoulda Been Slytherin

I don't know Harry? What do you think? I'm running out of names.

To: OtterGirl

From: Shoulda Been Slytherin

Subject: That's it

I'm going to go by "Shoulda Been Slytherin". IM me if you're on now! –Har

OtterGirl: Hey Harry!

Shoulda Been Slytherin: Hey Mione!

OtterGirl: What's up? Anything new?

Shoulda Been Slytherin: Nope. Nothing new. The usual I guess.

OtterGirl: How Have the Dursleys been? Normally you hate staying there.

Shoulda Been Slytherin: They are leaving me alone now that I have this computer. My cousin Dudley thinks its entirely unfair. He wants one but I told him its only hooked up to magic.

OtterGirl: I bet that changed his mind really fast.

Shoulda Been Slytherin: You have no idea.

OtterGirl: LoL. So, Harry, Should we work on Healing?

Shoulda Been Slytherin: Sure. Why not?

OtterGirl: Ok. Essay Question number 1: Name and Describe which instances you should use healing charms one a person and why.

Shoulda Been Slytherin: Are we naming now and describing on our own?

OtterGirl: Sure.

Shoulda Been Slytherin: Ok.. broken bones, shallow cuts, minor burns, anything external right?

OtterGirl: Yeah. I think bones should be done with potions though. I think it can be done with a charm but if you remember Lockheart in second year, you'll understand why its safer with Potions.

Shoulda Been Slytherin: Good point. So then Essay two would be anything internal should be treated with Potions.

OtterGirl: Excellent. Now all we have to do is turn it into an essay.

Shoulda Been Slytherin: That shouldn't be to difficult.

OtterGirl: Not difficult at all.

Shoulda Been Slytherin: Hermione, do you know if any of the teachers are on this?

OtterGirl: Um, I think so. Why?

Shoulda Been Slytherin: I thought maybe we could talk with them.

OtterGirl: Not that I'm objecting Harry, but why would you want to?

Shoulda Been Slytherin: To Improve teacher-student relationships.

OtterGirl: So not help with homework at all.

Shoulda Been Slytherin: No. I can do the homework. But don't you ever wonder about our teachers? I mean, they are people too.

OtterGirl: I know that. Hm, Maybe you should H-mail Professor Dumbledore. He'd know more than I would.

Shoulda Been Slytherin: Well obviously. What's his email address? Do you know?

OtterGirl: Been Slytherin: Ok, I'm going to hmail him now. I'll talk to you later.

OtterGirl: Alright Harry. Take Care!

Shoulda Been Slytherin: Will do. Bye Mione.

OtterGirl: Bye!

Otter Girl as signed off.

To: Headmaster Dumbledore

From: Harry J. Potter

Subject: H-mail and HIM

Dear Professor Dumbledore,

I was just wondering if other teachers had email addresses and if any of them had HIM. I think it would be a good idea to invest in some teacher-student relationships especially with the upcoming or ongoing war rather. If possible, please send me a list with the teachers HIM and H-mail addresses. Thank you. –Harry Potter.

To: Harry J. Potter

From: Albus Dumbledore

Subject: Teacher-Student Relations

Ah, Harry, What an excellent idea. I know the students have access to eachothers H-mails and HIMs but I never figured anyone would want to correspond with their teachers. Well, I think I shall give you all of the ones I have. Let me know how your relations turn out Harry. I shall look forward to seeing the progress.

Albus Dumbledore: or Lemon Drops

Severus Snape: or Master Potions

Filius Flitwit: or Charming Nome

Minerva McGonagall: or Tabby Cat

Sybil Trewlawney: or InnerEye1

Pomona Sprout: or herbby12

Poppy Pomfrey: or healer-matron

Those are the only teachers currently on my roster. More may join later, in which case, I will send along their information. Good luck Mr. Potter. –A. Dumbledore

To: The Potions Master

From: A True Slytherin

Subject: Hello.

Hello Professor Snape. I just thought I would check in and see how you were doing. I was wondering if perhaps you would tutor me this coming school year in the creation of potions. It doesn't have to be anything practical. I would like to learn the theory. If you had time, that would be great. Thank you sir. –Harry Potter.

To: Potter

From: S. Snape

Subject: Creation.

Potter, What are you on about? A True Slytherin? You are a Gryffindor through and through! Now tell me, why would an impertinent brat such as yourself with to learn more Potions theory when you despise your Potions Lessons already? It's a bit to curios Mr. Potter. –S. Snape

To: The Greatest Potions Master in the World

From: A Hopeful Gryffindor

Subject: Re: Creation

Professor Snape, I am on about what the sorting hat said. I believe the exact quote was "You would do well in Slytherin Mr. Potter." But I had met Malfoy and didn't care to be in the same house as him. Otherwise, I would have been in Slytherin. Onto why I want to do Potions. It is a "known" fact that I do terrible in potions. When working with Hermione in secret though, I really do quite well. I figure if I could master potions in private with yourself, I have another gain on the dark lord. Isn't it always you who is saying not to let all of your strengths be known professor? –Harry Potter.

To: Mione

From: Har

Subject: relations

Hey Mione! How are yah? I just emailed professor snape. I hope he takes me on and helps me this year. I hope all is well with you. –Har.

To: Mr. H. Potter

From: Professor S. Snape

Subject: Apprentice

Mr. Potter, The only way I would agree to such a task is if you were to agree to become my apprentice. As you well know, you would spend seven years with myself, learning potions of course. At the end of the seven years, you would take your masters exam and then spend another 2 years working along side of me if you passed. Are you agreeable or no? Keep in mind that I would be made your guardian for the next seven years and you would treat me as such. You would call me Master in public and in private it would be Severus. You must also keep in mind that you would not be attending classes with the other students. I would be tutoring you in all of your classes. If this still sounds appealing to you, please inform myself and the headmaster at the earliest convenience. –S. Snape

To: Harry

From: Hermione

Subject: relations

Hey Harry. I hope all goes well for you. I'm not sure that Professor Snape will talk you on. From what I understand, it sounds like you want to do an apprenticeship. I don't think he's ever had a student like that before. Let me know how it all goes. Love, Mione

To: Mione

From: Har

Subject: Apprentice.

Attachment: H-mail from S. Snape

Hey Hermione, Here are the terms that Professor Snape has set up. You'll have to let me know what you think of them. I really don't think it's that bad. Don't you dare tell Ron though. He would kill me. I hope all is well with you. Love, Harry.

To: Harry

From: Mione

Subject: Re: Apprentice

Wow Harry. That sounds like an awesome opportunity for you. I really think you should take it. I mean, I'll miss you up in the tower but I don't think you should pass this up. Professor Snape is a very knowledgeable man Harry. Just keep in mind; he probably won't be the easiest master to get along with. You're going to have to keep your cool. Also, don't forget about me okay? Lots of Love, Hermione

To: Mione

From: Harry

Subject: Re 2: Apprentice

Don't worry about it Hermione, I won't forget about you. How could I? You have been the constant in my life for the last seven years. Okay, well, almost seven years. . I'm not going to just throw you out like yesterdays trash and you know it. I'm glad you think I should take the opportunity. I'm really excited about being able to do this also. I cannot wait. I know that Professor Snape isn't the easiest person to get along with but, well, I think he'll make a good master anyways. I'll let you know what progresses from here Mione. Love Always, Harry.

To: Professor Snape

Cc: Professor Dumbledore

From: Potter, Harry J.

Subject: Apprentice

Dear Professors Dumbledore and Snape,

I willingly accept taking on an apprenticeship with you Professor Snape and I also consent to all terms you may set. It is an honor to be an apprentice to such a fine man. Thank you again for the opportunity.

Harry J. Potter.

Master Potions: Good Evening Mr. Potter

Shoulda Been Slytherin: Good Evening Professor Snape. To what do I owe this pleasure.

Master Potions: The usual Mr. Potter. The headmaster has granted me custody of you. You are now my apprentice and will be joining me.

Shoulda Been Slytherin: Joining you Sir?

Master Potions: At my home Mr. Potter.

Shoulda Been Slytherin: You have one of those?

Master Potions: HaHa Mr. Potter. Of course I do. Don't you?

Shoulda Been Slytherin: I do now.

Master Potions: That is supposed to mean what?

Shoulda Been Slytherin: That now I have a home at your place. The HIM is really not the place to be discussing my current family however so I'll leave that until I am in your good graces Sir.

Master Potions: Very Well Mr. Potter.

Shoulda Been Slytherin: When will you or somebody be coming to collect me Sir?

Master Potions: Tomorrow morning at six o'clock sharp.

Shoulda Been Slytherin: Yes Sir. Will I be requiring any additional texts or anything?

Master Potions: That is why you are joining me at such an early time Mr. Potter. I will be going over your study sessions with you and then we will go to Diagon Alley to collect your needed supplies.

Shoulda Been Slytherin: Yes Sir.

Master Potions: I am pleased with you Mr. Potter.

Shoulda Been Slytherin: I'm not sure what for Sir but Thank You all the same.

Master Potions:  I am most pleased with your sudden will to learn Mr. Potter. You sudden initiative to be all that you can be. I am also pleased with your Slytherin abilities to convince the sorting hat to place you elsewhere.

Shoulda Been Slytherin: Thank you again Sir.

Master Potions: Indeed Mr. Potter. Now, for official titles.

Shoulda Been Slytherin: uh, Sir?

Master Potions: Eloquent as always Mr. Potter.

Shoulda Been Slytherin: Sorry Sir.

Master Potions: Indeed. Now, as I was saying, Official Titles. In Public, you will call me Master or Sir. Always with respect. In public, you will not dispute me or question me in any way shape or form.

Shoulda Been Slytherin: Yes Sir.

Master Potions: Now in Private. In lessons I will continue to be Sir. In general when we are in private, you may call me Severus.

Shoulda Been Slytherin: Yes Sir. What will you be calling me sir?

Master Potions: In Public, you will remain Mr. Potter. In Private or in Lessons you will be Harry. Assuming that is alright with you.

Shoulda Been Slytherin: Of course sir.

Master Potions: Do you have any more questions Mr. Potter?

Shoulda Been Slytherin: No sir. I have a feeling all of my questions will be answered in due time. I also feel that most of them will be answered inadvertently by you tomorrow morning when I arrive at your home.

Master Potions: Indeed they shall be Mr. Potter.

Shoulda Been Slytherin: Very well then. I will see you tomorrow morning then Sir.

Master Potions: Yes. Mr. Potter. Six AM. Do not keep me waiting.

Shoulda Been Slytherin: Of course Sir. Oh, Sir?

Master Potions: Yes Mr. Potter?

Shoulda Been Slytherin: Who will be arriving to get me? You or another member of the old crowd?

Master Potions: Very good Mr. Potter. You remembered. I will be there to collect you.

Shoulda Been Slytherin: How will we be traveling Sir? That is if you don't mind me asking.

Master Potions: Apparation. I will give you the address and will see you there.

Shoulda Been Slytherin: That could be a problem Sir.

Master Potions: How so Mr. Potter?

Shoulda Been Slytherin: I don't know how to apparate.

Master Potions: Well then, I suppose I will have to tandem apparate you then.

Shoulda Been Slytherin: Is that safe?

Master Potions: Do you trust me?

Shoulda Been Slytherin: Yes sir.

Master Potions: Then it is extremely safe. I'll just have to add that to my list of things to teach you then.

Shoulda Been Slytherin: Thank you Sir.

Master Potions: You're welcome Mr. Potter. I will see you very early in the morning.

Shoulda Been Slytherin: Yes Sir.

Master Potions: Please do get a decent nights sleep also Mr. Potter.

Shoulda Been Slytherin: Will do Professor.

Master Potions: Good Night.

Shoulda Been Slytherin: Good night Sir.

Master Potions has signed off.

To: Hermione

From: Harry

Subject: New home

Hi Mione. I just thought I would let you know that I'm leaving here tomorrow. I will begin my studies. Don't worry; I will still keep in touch with you. I'll keep you updated as always. Love and Hugs, Harry.

To: Harry

From: Ronnikins

Subject: Hermione

Oi Mate! I was just over at Hermione's house to pick her up to come to you know where and I saw your H-mail up on the screen. Is there something you aren't telling me mate? Are you and "Mione" dating now? –Ron

To: Weasley number six

From: Harry

Subject: Re: Hermione

Hey Ron. No, Hermione and I aren't dating. At least, I don't think we are. We've sent a lot of H-mails back and fourth over the last little bit and that's just how they evolved. I do strongly recommend that you don't call her "Mione" though. It could have some unwanted and conveniently ignored consequences. I'll see you later Mate. Enjoy you know where and maybe I'll get to see you before school starts. –Harry.

To: Mione

From: Harry

Subject: Ron

Hey Mione, Uh, Ron just H-mailed me and asked if we were dating. I told him not but I wouldn't put it past him to ask or rather bug you with questions on the topic. If you want to make it easy then just tell him yes. I really wouldn't mind dating you. I've sort of had a crush on you for a while now but I guess I'm just a bit of a chicken at heart. So, Hermione Jane Granger, Will you go out with me? –Harry.

To: The Savior of the Wizarding World

From: Mione Jane

Subject: Re: Ron

Yes Harry. I will go out with you. I will be sure not to tell Ron any details and all of that. I'll see you at the welcoming feast or no? Let me know. Love yah! Mione

THE END!

All right you all! Sequel coming soon. That will go over Harry's Apprenticeship and his relationship with Hermione. This is all prequel stuff! Hope you have enjoyed it.


End file.
